SAD: Small and Defenseless
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Rated PG13 for child abuse and (possible) suicidal thoughts and self injury. Numbuh 4's dad is abusive, and Numbuh 4 had to struggle with that as well as the kids next Door. Its tearing him apart. 34 and possibly other couplings. (finished(alt. ending
1. going to a house that's not a home

AN: My 1st KND fic. Hope ya like it.

CHapter one

Numbuh 4 wouldn't surrender. Suicide was surrender. He never gave up, and he never would. Dying would do anything but give the man who claimed to be his father a reason to celebrate. No, he wouldn't allow him that joy.

And he wouldn't run away. Why would Numbuh 4 run away? To be picked up by an adult even sicker than even his father? No, he couldn't do that.

He could always move in with his mom. But that, too, wouldn't work out. His life was here, in California. He didn't belong to Australia anymore than Numbuh 2 did.

And any ways, SHE lived here.

She being the reason his life wasn't complete hell. She could brighten up his day, no matte how dark it had been before. Sure, Numbuh 4 knew they were just friends. And he was mostly fine with that.

Mostly.

And anyways, he didn't have to deal with his dad until the weekend. Since it was thursday, he had one more day of bliss. He wasn't ready yet to deal with him.

Temporarily lost in his own mind, Numbuh 4 forgot that he was on a misson.

"Numbuh 4! Pay attention!" Numbuh 1 shouted for the bamillionth time.

"Huh?" He said stupidly, awekening mentally in time to dodge a hit from whatever the Delightful Children were shooting. he really didn't wanna find out what would happen if he was hit.

Numbuh 4 was easily the smallest kid here, which gave him a huge advantage at times. Like now, for instance. He easily slipped into the vent thing in the Delightful childrens own home. Was he running away? No. He was looking for something, anything, that could help them on this mission.

So he was straying from the mission? He called it improvising.

His mom had once told him that miricles are about the small things, and numbuh 4 remembered this as he destroyed the power box. The lights shut down immediatly. Which meant. . .

Numbuh 4 entered the room in time to see the Delightful children get the crud beat out of them by the rest of the team. Not wanting to miss the action, he jumped in, his punches being the hardest and most accurett.

Numbuh 4 remembered this mission as he road in the car with his 'father figure' in the car.

"Son, you'll never guess what came in the mail today." Mr. Beatles smirked to himself. "Your report card."

Numbuh 4 knew he was dead.


	2. perfect

AN: OMG! Yes, I'm actually, get this, i'm actually ADDING A CHAPTER! Wow. This is a moment to remember.

Wally lay on the cold, hard ground, and thought. Not about anything in general. Just a little bit of everything, and a little bit of nothing at the same time. The report card lay on his made bed, which Wally refused to lay on purely for principle. It was fake. Everything in his house, no, scratch that, his life was fake. Do to Abby's 'tutoring', he had raised his grades up to Cs and higher, but still his dad was disappointed. Angrily disappointed. Ok, the metal stick from that fly swatter had stung 'slightly', or at least that's what Wally told himself. In truth, the skin on his arms was bruised and scared do to the injuries he had recieved from his father. But Wally could handle it. He'd handled worse, right? He fought in school, and in the kids next door.

But why did the abuse from his dad hurt so much more?

"Because," Wally said outloud to himself, "You're supposed to trust you dad. He's supposed to teach you how to be a man. Protect you, and teach you how to protect yourself. Someone," Wally said angrily, "You're supposed to be proud to give father's day gifts to."

Every since starting elementary school, Wally had been forced, as well as all the other kids, to make father's day cards and various gifts.

And every year, Wally made the ceremonious journey to the dumpster to dispose of his.

But he was tired of it. Tired of the lying. The crying. The internal pain. He wanted to tell someone. But who could he tell. Not Numbuh 1. He had too much on his mind already.

Maybe Numbuh 2? But, no. He couldn't take anything seriously.

Numbuh 3 could never know. She was too innocent and naive. He didn't want to expose her to the horrors of the real world.

Maybe he could tell Numbuh 5 . . . but that too wouldn't work. She wouldn't believe him.

How could any one believe him?

And anyway, Wally didn't want to throw his burden onto their shoulders. Even if they did believe him, which he highly doubted, they couldn't do anything. What could they do? Call the police? Mr. Beatles was a highly admired citizen to the rest of the world. He treated his on highly out of the house. He worked hard. Ok, so he had a little 'drinking problem'. No big, right?

Anger swelled in Wally. Anger at himself. It was his fault. He wasn't good enough. If he was perfect, his dad would love him. Kuki was perfect. Her parents loved her. If he was more like her, then maybe. . .

Then a horrible thought entered Wally's head.

'Krissi was perfect'.

Tears filled Wally's eyes, tears he usually felt strongest on 'bring your daughter to work day'. Because it wasn't the girls that made him want to stay home so bad.

It was the memories that flooded his mind.


	3. picture

AN: Hey y'all. Here's chapter 3.

Wally dug through the photo albums, searching for anything that could help him cope with this sadness.

He found the picture and let it soak in. He had forgotten how similar the two of them had looked.

It was the two of them together. One of those posed, fake pictures you get at a big time photography joint. The long forgotten day came back to him. His mom had cleaned the two of them up. Bought them nice clothes and everything. It was as if she knew time was running out. She needed the picture now before time ran out.

Wally had tryed to escape the torchure of getting his picture taken. Nicki had wallowed in it. She had always loved the spotlight. But could you blame her? With a face like hers, she couldn't help but need attention.

Her sun blonde hair had been parted into two perfect pigtails. Make up had been traced on her, as if to perfect perfection. Her smile shone. It was as if, for that picture at least, she was normal. A completly healthy child.

Wally put the picture in his pocket. He discovered another picture on the ground, one which had fallen out of the album.

He grew sick to his stomach. He didn't want to remember that day. Anything but that.

He ripped the photo into tiny pieces and ran out of the basement and outdoors. He didn't care if the treehouse was empty. He was going home.

AN: Really short, I know. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. And less vague. Oh yeah, Nicki is a character I made up.


	4. Ambulance ride

**AN: This chapter is definitly . . . confusing. Bear with me, 'kay?**

The blood dripped from Wally's wrists. He didn't feel the knife in his right hand, or the pain. He just knew he was tired. Too tired. Bed. He had to go to bed.

The nearest room. He couldn't read the number. Was it 3? Or was it 5? He couldn't tell. He just had to lie down.

He flopped on the soft bed which was covered with stuffed animals.

_You always did do stuff without thinking," A familiar voice said to Wally._

_The ten year old smiled weakly. "It's not my fault! Without you, I'm just . . . Me. Boring."_

_"You know that's not true."_

_"You were my good side, Krissy. I really didn't think I could survive after you left."_

_"But you did survive. You're a fighter. Always have been. Always will be."_

_"Yeah, whatever."  
_

_"Hey, don't forget what mom told us. Rememner? Life is about 'the small miracles'."_

_"I know."_

_"And she also said in all bad there is good."_

_"There's no good in my life, Krissy."_

_"Don't lie. You're only lying to yourself in the long run."_

_"When did you become so perspective?"  
_

_"Hey, 3 years off the earth can make you pretty wise."_

_"Hey, I'll be joining you forever now."_

_"WRONG!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You belong on earth. We're in different worlds now, Wally. You belong with your friends."_

"Don't leave, Numbuh 4. Please don't leave me," Another familiar, yet different voice sobbed.

Wally opened his eyes and stared around at unfamiliar surroundings. The room was moving. Wait, no. It was a car. Kuki was holing onto his uncut hand, sobbing her eyes out.

"Kuki?" He said weekly.

The japanese girl looked at Wally and hugged him as best as she could, since he was on a stretcher.

He looked around him and noticed the rest of his team, no his family was around him. They all seemed teary.

Numbuh 3 stopped hugging Wally and stared at him strangely. "Who's Krissy?" She asked.


	5. Late night phone calls

**AN: I had to write this while I'm still inspired.**

Wally had been given, against his will, a week off from the Kid's Next Door. Though it had hurt him to tell them this, he had lyed and said he felt pressured to fight.

He couldn't tell them the truth. That his father abused him. Or that he might be slowly losing his mind.

Mr. Beatles's eyes seemed glazed over. He smelled of alcohol. "That hospitol bill is gonna cost me an arm and a leg, boy," He growled.

"I'm sorry, sir." Wally whimpered. He hated the sound of the fear in his voice.

The cold, bony fingers wrapped around the child's thin, boy arm. He held his son in the air. "Who could love something so worthless. So low. How could I father such a germ?" he spat and flung his son into the wall effortlessly. He approached Wally slowly and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. "Repeat. After. Me." he said inbetween kicks. "I am lower than dirt."

"I am lower than dirt," Wally believed every word.

"I hurt anyone who I am around."

"I hurt anyone who I am around."

"Not even my own mother loves me."

"Not even my own mother loves me."

"I caused my sister's death." Mr. Beatles grinned evilly.

"I caused," Wally sobbed, "My sister's death."

Mr. Beatles stopped kicking his child. "Now get out of my sight."

Wally scrambled away.

He lay on the bed and realized his dad was right. Everything he said was true. "I'm the reason she's dead." he whimpered to himself. "If she had been born first, she would have lived. I'd be gone. She should be here, not me." he cryed to himself.

Wally pulled his shirt sleeves over the bruised arm where his father had grabbed him earlier. He pulled his shirt up slightly and looked and those bruises. He felt sick to his stomach suddenly.

Wallabee leaned over the side of his bed and vomited blood on the white carpet.

The clock ticked the hours away. Numbuh 4 looked at his new tatoo. It was sketched across his arm.

The words read 'MY FAULT'.

It was around midnight when Wally picked up the phone and dialed the memorized phone number.

"Hello?" A female voice yawned. "Who is this?"

"Kuki?" Wally asked tentively.

"Oh, Numbuh 4! What is it?" She sounded worried.

"Um, are you all there?"

"Yeah, at the treehouse. Sleeping."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Um, look, I wanted to ask . . ."

"Oh Wally, we know you needed the time off. Its okay!"

"Um, yeah, well, I decided that I want to come back. I've had enough time off."

"No, silly. You need to rest."

"I DON'T NEED REST!" Wally shouted.

"Well fine then, Mr. Grumpy." Kuki hung up, then immediatly regretted what she had done.

You weren't supposed to insult a suicidal person, were you?

'Maybe I should call him back,' she thought to herself. She dialed the Beatles' phone number.

Wally heard the ring and gasped in horror. If his dad heard, he was dead.

"Telemarketers!" Mr. Beatles roared and answered the phone.

"Hello? Wally? I didn't mean to hang up on you." Kuki pleaded.

"Who is this?" Mr. Beatles roared. "Don't you realize what time it is?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Beatles! I'm Kuki Sanban!"

"Ms. Sanban's kid? I work with your mother."

"Yeah, I know. Can I talk to your son, please? He called me a few minutes ago, and I accidentally hung up and. . ."

"My son's asleep," Mr. Beatles said. "Maybe you can call back in the morning."

"Oh," Kuki was dissappointed. "Okay, then. Bye, Mr. Beatles."

Numbuh 4's dad hung up the phone, then stormed into Wally's room. "LATE NIGHT PHONE CALLS?" He roared.

He grabbed his son by the back of the shirt and dragged him down the stairs.


	6. quitting

'You're gonna have a black eye!' the voice in Wally's head taunted.

"Shut up!" He said outloud.

'Ah, Mr. Cranky Pants needs his nappy-wappy.'

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up!"

'You brought this to yourself, you know. Its your fault your dad does this to you.'

"That's a lie," Wally tried to convince himself.

'You know its true. If you weren't always doing idiotic stuff, your dad would treat you good. But you're always doing something wrong. God. You make me sick.'

"Okay, you're right! Now leave me alone."

'Too bad you didn't die. Why did they have to call an ambulance? Everyone would be better off without you.' The voice cackled. 'I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind if you borrowed a knife from the kitchen. Go on. Do the world a favor and leave! It should have been you three years ago, anyway.'

Wally got off his bed and walked towards his door, prepared to go into the kitchen and grab a knife. 'You're right,' he thought. 'I should do something for someone else for a change.'

'Exactly! Be selfless and get rid of your sorry self.'

A loud knock echoed through the house. Mr. Beatles answered the door.

"Hey Mr. B! Is Wally here?" Hoagie asked energetically.

"Um, yes I believe he is. But I'm afraid he can't go outside right now. He's terribly sick. Contagious." Mr. Beatles lied easily.

"Oh. Well, can you tell him that a new comic book came out? Its supposed to be better than any other. . ."

"Yes I'll tell him. Good bye, Hoagie."

"Later, Mr. B." Hoagie left the house and said to himself, "Boy, what a cool guy. I wish my dad was that cool."

He had no idea how 'cool' Mr. Beatles really was. "Get down here, you little germ!" Wally's dad called up the stairs.

Wally dragged himself down. "Yes, sir?"

"I am sick and tired of your friends coming over here." He growled. "I demand that you stop seeing them immediatly."

"What? You can't . . . "

Mr. Beatles whacked his son to the ground. "Oh, but I can. You see, I am your father. You have to do whatever I say. Get rid of your friends, or I'll get rid of them for you." He grinned. "You really don't want to be the cause of more innocent people's deaths, do you?"

Wally gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." He said simply.

Wally ran up the stairs two at a time and entered his room. He wanted to believe his dad was bluffing, but he knew he wasn't.

He had to protect his friends. There was only one thing to do.

He had to quit the only thing he cared about. The kids next door.

Tears filled the short boy's eyes. How could he give up the only thing he cared for?

It was that, or lose his friends forever.

Numbuh 4 hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed the familiar phone number. There was no turning back now.

"Hello, this is Numbuh one speaking," Nigel said formally.

Wally would never talk to him after this. "Hey Numbuh 1."

"Numbuh 4? What's wrong? You're not gonna do something crazy and life threatening, are you?" Numbuh one said in fear for his friend's life.

"No."

"Oh. Well then, what is it?"

"I've decided," Wally said slowly, "That I need more time off."

"How much more?"

"Um, forever." Wally spit it out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, I decided that it would be best for everyone if I quit the Kids Next Door."

"What?!?! You're kidding, right? You can't just quit!"

"Um, I've made up my mind."

Numbuh 1 was dumbstruck. What had caused Numbuh 4 to do this? He knew that the Kids Next Door was the highest priority in Wally's life. Why did he just suddenly decide to quit? "You know that once your out, its final right?"

"Yeah."

"And none of us, that is Numbuhs 2, 3,5, and myself, will be able to associate with you ever again."

"I know."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

Numbuh one sighed. "When do you want to come get your stuff?"

"Today, I guess."

"Okay." Wally listened to the dial tone for a few moments. This represented the end of everything he had stood for.


	7. what's this picture?

Kuki sobbed into Wally's shirt. "You can't just quit! We need you here! What are we gonna do without you?"

Wally stiffened. He wasn't used to being hugged. "You'll just have to replace me with a better fighter. That's what you'll do."

"But I don't want a better fighter! I want you!" She sobbed. She let go of the blondie and stared at him. "Does this have something to do with that Krissy girl?" Kuki put her hands on her hips, unable to hide her jealousy.

'Tell her,' A voice in Wally's head commanded. He ignored it. "No, it doesn't have anything to do with Krissy. In fact, I don't know anyone named Krissy, so how could it have anything to do with her?"

"But when you were in the ambulance, you were talking about a Krissy,"

Wally shrugged. "It was just a dream. I talk in my sleep, that's all."

"Can I help you with your stuff?" Kuki asked.

"Um, you don't have to . . ."

"But I want to! Please?" Kuki begged.

"Okay. Why not?" The two entered Wally's room for perhaps the last time.

Most of the stuff was gathered quickly. Two thirds of it was thrown away.

Kuki noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She came closer to it and discovered it to be a photo.

The picture showed what appeared to be a seven year old Numbuh 4 and some girl. Despite the gender difference, the two looked similar. "Who's this?" Kuki asked.

Wally looked up and gasped. What was that doing here? "Um, its noone." he lied.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. Who is this?"

"Its some person I knew in Australia. Noone you'd know."

"Please tell me."

Wally looked into the pleading eyes of Numbuh 3 and felt as if he could confide in someone for the first time in his life. "That's Krissy."

"You said you didn't know anyone named Krissy."

"I know what I said."

Kuki became angry. "You lied to me?"

She softened when she noticed the look of sorrow that had crossed Wally's face.

"Who is she?" Kuki asked softly.

"She was my sister."

"You have a sister?" Kuki stopped. "Why did you say 'was'? Why didn't you say 'is'?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Talking will help."

"Yeah right. I've heard that one."

"Tell me, please."

"Its a long, boring story."

"We have time. And I'm sure it's not that boring."

"What's not boring?" Numbuh 5 asked as she, as well as Numbuhs 2 and 1 entered the room.

"Nothing," Wally said quickly.

"What's with the picture?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Kuki handed the picture to Numbuh 2.

"Hey, is that you Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously. "Who's the girl?"

"His sister!" Kuki answered.

"Sister?!?!" Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby exclaimed together.

"He was just gonna tell me a long, boring story about her!" Kuki announced.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Wally roared.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Hoagie said.

"What part of 'I don't wanna talk about it' don't you get? I have to go. Its almost time for dinner." Wally turned away from his friends. "Goodbye, I guess."

As soon as Wally and the others were out of the empty room, Kuki threw herself on the wrestling arena and cryed. "He's gone," She said to herself. "Why did he have to quit? Was it me? It had to of been me." The japenese girl sobbed. She noticed the picture on the ground.

"He'll probably want this," She muttered to herself. Numbuh 3 wiped her red rimmed eyes, picked up the picture, and left the treehouse. SHe walked in the direction of Wallabee Beatles's house.

**AN: I tryed to make a longer chapter. Finally, you all know who Krissy Beatles is. Or should I say, was. Uh oh, is this fic just turning into a cruddy soap opera? NOOOOOOO!**


	8. witnessing the abuse

**AN: Yeah, nothing to say.**

Wally entered his house and attempted to quietly slip upstairs without being noticed.

"YOU!" Mr. Beatles roared. "Where were you?"

"N-nowhere," Wally stuttered.

"Come on, you can tell me anything! I'm your father."

"I was just . . ."

"Spit it out!"

Kuki approached the house and heard the two talking. Instead of knocking, she looked through the window and eavsdropped.

"I was just telling my friends to get lost. Like you told me to." Wally admitted.

"Oh. Is that it?" Mr. Beatles walked out of the room momentarily and returned with a metal ruler. "I think you're lying." He grabbed his son by his hair and began whipping his with the ruler.

Kuki gasped. This had to be a bad dream.

"I'm not lying!" Wally tryed to protect his face from the ruler. His arms were cut and bloody now and his back was going numb.

"You were buying drugs, weren't you?" Mr. Beatles slurred, clearly drunk.

"N-no sir." Wally winced.

"Stop it!" Kuki called out.

Wally stared in horror at the japenese girl. Mr. Beatles searched for the origins of the voice.

Kuki barged into the house. "I'm calling the police!" She threatened Mr. Beatles.

Mr. Beatles grinned, exposing his fang-like teeth. "I'm afraid you won't be alive long enough to dial the number."

Wally shoved Kuki towards the door. "Get out of here!" He shouted.

"Ah, son, trying to protect your girlfriend? Its your fault she's in this mess with you!"

"RUN KUKI!" He shouted.

Kuki ran towards Mr. Beatles, prepared to knock him away from her friend.

Wally saw the flash of silver. 'You're not taking the only girl I ever loved,' he thought. Kuki didn't see the knife. He had to do something.

Wally stepped in front of Numbuh 3, protecting her from his father. The knife Mr. Beatles had prepared to stab Numbuh 3 with plunged into his son's stomach.

Wally stumbled and fell. 'I did it.' he thought triumphantly.

"No." Kuki said softly. "You MONSTER!" She screamed. She fumbled in her pocket for the device and pressed the button which would notify the rest of the team of an emergancy.

"I missed," Mr. Beatles said uncaringly. "Oh well, you don't have anyone to protect you now." Mr. Beatles lunged for the black haired girl's neck.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh one shouted as he and the other teammates entered the Beatles home.

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 looked around, expecting a villian like the Common Cold or Count Spankula. All they saw was Wally's dad.

"Uh, where's the villian?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 3 kicked Mr. Beatles where it counted. He fell to his knees and she ran to her teammates. "That's the villian!" She pointed.

"Um, that's Numbuh, er, I mean Wally's dad." Numbuh 2 pointed out.

"Wally," Kuki said to herself and ran to the blomde boy. His once blonde hair was stained crimson. He clutched his stomach. Kuki held him to her. The red spilled onto her clothes, but she didn't care.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 were busy fighting Mr. Beatles. Numbuh 5 stared at the Aussie in horror.

"Call an ambulence," Kuki yelled to her. "Numbuh 4, please. I need you. You're still in the Kids Next Door. You won't have to live with that man again. Just don't leave. You can't leave me. You're the only one that I-I love. I love you, Wally."

She could tell he wasn't with her mentally. He wasn't dead, but he had the appearance of someone lost in their own world.

_"Krissy, is this what it felt like when you died? 'Cause its not that bad."_

_Krissy sighed. "It is bad, Wally."_

_"It doesn't even hurt."_

_"It hurts the ones that care about you."_

_"Ha! Who would care about me?"_

_"Hmmm, let's see. Well, there's mom. Then there's all your friends. And then there's that girl Kuki Sanban who's in love with you."_

_"No, you're wrong. I love Kuki. Kuki doesn't love me. Who could love a loser like me?"_

Kuki's voice cut through Wally's conversation. "I love you, Wallabee Beatles." She stated.

She had heard every word of Wally's side of the conversation.

He in an ambulence again. "Dajavu." He said to himself softly, before taking in what Numbuh 3 had said. "You must have me confused with another Wallabee." He said faintly.

Tears streamed down Kuki's face. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you." She declared.

Wally had to tell her that was a mistake. Loving Wallabee Beatles was suicide.

The other members weren't in the ambulence. "Where is everyone?"

"They said they'd meet us at the hospitol."

"More like the cemetary," Wally said darkly.

"Don't talk like that. You're not going to die."

Those were almost the same words Wally himself had said to Krissy before she died.

**AN: Um, I know it was a little fluffy there at the end. And a little strange during the whole 'knife' scene.**


	9. The last chapter

Wally was out of the hospitol and in the treehouse, wondering what he was going to do now.

Kuki asked the question. "Where are you gonna live?"

Wally shrugged. "I might be put in a foster home."

Numbuh 1 asked, "do you think you'll go to Australia?"

"You mean with my mom? I don't know. If she'll take me, which I highly doubt."

"Why? She's your mom." Numbuh 2 said.

"She took it hard when Krissy died. I don't think she'd want me to remind her of that day."

"You keep mentioning this sister of yours. Would you just tell us what happened already?"

Numbuh 4 sighed. It was time. "When my sister and me were born, my sister was told she had a brain tumor. The doctors had to shrink it before they could operate and remove it. They said they could cut it out when she turned seven."

Wally was reliving the memory.

_"Wally, I want you to know that I'm not afraid to die." Krissy said from her hospitol bed._

_"Well, you don't have to be afraid because you aren't gonna die," Wally said simply._

_"You're the greatest, Wally. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

_"Jeez, you sound so formal."_

_"Well, dying is pretty formal I think."_

_"Don't talk like that! It freaks me out."_

_''If I can send a message from heaven, I will."  
_

_"That won't be necessary."_

_"I love you, Wally. Goodbye." She said as she was pulled into the operating room._

_Wally and his parents waited for hours. The door burst open and the doctor entered. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could."_

_Wally's body seemed to shut down. He was in emergancy mode. His mom burst into tears. Mr. Beatles was silent._

_Later at the house, Mrs. Beatles was still sobbing._

_Mr. Beatles slapped his wife hard across the face. "Would you shut up?"_

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Wally shouted._

_Mr. Beatles turned on his son and pulled off his shoe calmly and hit his son repeatedly. "You. Should. Be. The. One. Dead." He said between hitting his son._

_Mrs. Beatles tryed to pull her husband away from her son. Honestly, she tryed. But Mr. Beatles laughed at her futile attempts and whacked her a few times._

_Mr. Beatles and Wally left for America later that year, leaving Mrs. Beatles behind._

Numbuh 1 was horrified. The kids next door was supposed to help kids. But a member of the group was being abused by adults, and they hadn't done anything.

Numbuh 2 was ashamed of himself. He had thought Mr. Beatles was cool. He had thought a child abuser was cool!

Numbuh 3 had seen first hand the abuse Mr. Beatles had dealt his son, but hearing about it was still like being punched in the stomach.

Numbuh 5 wished she could take back every insult she had ever dealt to the Aussie. His father put him down, and she had made it worse.

Numbuh 4 looked at the tear stained, sorrowful faces and wanted to kill himself. 'You hurt them,' the voice in his head said angrily.

"Um, its really not that big of a deal, guys," Numbuh 4 tryed to make up for what he had told them.

"Were you two close?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Like peanut butter and jelly." Numbuh 4 answered.

"How often did he, you know, abuse you?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Wally shrugged. "I didn't count. Um, but probably everytime I went home. I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

The Aussie trudged to his empty room which reminded him of something. "Numbuh 1, I thought that once a member quit the Kids Next Door, they were out for good."

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "Oh well. I guess the rule changed."

Numbuh 4 grinned and realized for the first time that people actually cared about him.

Wherever he went, he knew these friendships would last.

The end

**AN: I know the ending was very weird. I have an alternate ending, but its really sad! If you all want me to post it, I will. Just request it.**

**Okay, some info:**

**The picture Wally tore up was of his sister in the hospitol.**

**I may or may not right a sequal**

**If I write a sequal, it'll be a TEENS NEXT DOOR fic**

**Wally felt he was to blame for his sister's death only because his dad repeatedly told his so. he didn't in any way cause her death**

**I don't own Kids Next Door, but I do own Krissy Beatles and the idea for this fic**

**I really appreciate all of your guys' support**

**Numbuh 4 is the coolest**


	10. Alternate ending

**AN: What's up? I promised an alternate ending and here it is (finally!) And it takes up in the middle of chapter 8.**

The three children looked around cluelessly.

"Uh, numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 doesn't see no villain." Numbuh 5 stated.

"You're only supposed to push the button in emergencies . . ." Hoagie stopped when he saw his friend covered in blood. "Oh my God." He whispered softly.

Kuki patted her pockets helplessly. Why hadn't she brought her cell phone?

Nigel and Hoagie were busy with Wally's dad.

Abby ran into the kitchen, searching for the phone. There it was, on the table, the cord cut to stop any one from using it. "Guys, does anyone have a cell phone?" She panicked as she re entered the main room.

Mr. Beatles was knocked un-conscious and the Nigel held out the small, black device. As he called 911, Kuki was desperately trying to stop the flow of blood flowing from her friend.

"Kuki," He gasped.

"It's gonna be fine," She said softly, trying to convince herself as much as him. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's under my bed," He whispered softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tears burst from her eyes. "Don't leave me!"

His head fell forward as the pain finally ended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's funny," Kuki said softly to her friends weeks after they had lost the best fighter, no, the best friend they had ever had. "He always won every fight he got into. Why did he lose the most important one? Why did he lose the fight for his life?"

She tried to stop her hands from shaking so hard.

The others, though they too were mourning the loss, tried to comfort their friend.

'It's under my bed,' his last words flashed into her head. What had he meant? There had to be some significance in those words. What did it mean?

She knew suddenly. The Asian girl sprang from the couch and ran into the near empty room. He hadn't meant bed at all. He had meant arena. She ripped off the top half of it, which was much like a mattress. There were two things under it. An envelope.

And a jewelry box.

She grabbed the envelope first and saw her name written in his messy handwriting. She tore it open and read the letter.

_Kuki,_

_I know I get on your nerves a lot, and I'm not what any girl would consider 'Prince charming' but there's something I have to ask you._

_I know we're only ten years old and all that, but I've had a crush on you for, well, forever. But it's more than a crush. I think . . . I know I'm in love with you._

_Maybe one day we can go to the carnival or something maybe. If you want to, that is. Um, and I know it sounds stupid, and corny, whatever, but, well, when we get old enough, er,_

_Will you marry me?_

Kuki gasped and opened the box. In it was the prettiest ring she had ever seen.

**AN: I know, what a terrible ending. Way mushy and pointless. Well, you guys wanted the alternate ending. There it was.**

**I know what you guys are thinking 'You don't propose when you're ten.'**

**Oh well. Take it or leave it.**


End file.
